Una Niña En El Mundo Shinobi
by Juandavidbeltran
Summary: Esta es una historia de una niña llamada rebeca que despues de un accidente, esta en su anime favorito. ¿quieres saber mas? entra y lee el fic y sorprendete
1. Rebeca En El Mundo De Naruto

Bueno esta es una historia para una de mis amigas fanatica de naruto bueno, ella me pidio hacer el fanfic haci que ahi les va.

Capitulo 1: Llegada a konoha

Todo inicia en el mundo real donde una niña llamada rebeca (una niña risueña, amable y bastante bonita) estaba jugando en la calle junto con sus amigos, en uno de sus juegos un carro pasa a toda velocidad atropellando a rebeca.

Horas despues rebeca despierta en una cama de hospital algo extraña ya que no veia ninguna maquina que digera sus heridas, en ese instante entra una enfermera la cual le dice " parece que ya despertaste, ¿como estas?" rebeca estaba confundida, pero de igual manera contesto "estoy bien, eso creo, pero, ¿que me paso?" pregunto inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha, la enfermera simplemente le contesto "fuiste encontrada afuera de la aldea con heridas no muy graves" contesto con una voz que imponia confianza. Aunque rebeca tenia duda ya que ella aunque sea una niña, sabe sobre que nadie conoce a una ciudad como aldea, rebeca decide ver por la ventana de la habitacion y queda sorprendida al ver la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja en su maximo esplendor, rebeca con entusiasmo pregunta, " enfermera, ¿donde estoy? " mientras la enfermera con algo de duda le responde, " estas en la aldea oculta de la hoja, la mayor potencia mundial ninja. ",

rebeca solo le pidio a la enfermia era que saliera un momento de la habitacion, la enfermera le hizo caso, rebeca estaba sorprendida de lo sucedido ¡ESTABA EN SU ANIME FAVORITO! y lo mejor es que ella sabria los acontecimientos que seguirian en la historia, ella sabria que seria relevante en la historia.

pasaron dias desde que rebeca llego a la aldea oculta de la hoja y rebeca ya estaba recuperada de sus heridas, por orden de una enfermera, rebeca fue mandada a hablar con el hokage, este la recibio con todo gusto diciendole, "buenos dias niñita, asi que tu has sido la niña que aparecio en el bosque, me parece un gusto conocerte." rebeca le respondio con un tono inocente, "lord hokage me podria decir mi apellido si es que lo tiene" el hokage estaba confundido por lo dicho pero de todas formas le respondio,"pues, no se que decirte, apenas has aparecido hace un par de dias, asi qye no tenemos informacion sobre ti, pero al parecer por el tono rojo de tu cabello eres... ¡UNA UZUMAKI!" este termino su frase con un grito que asusto a rebeca y se escucho en toda konoha, aunque mas sorprendido que el hokage, era rebeca ya que ni ella misma se habia visto el pelo, ni mucho menos se dio cuenta del cambio de color de este, pero de todas maneras intento disimular su exhaltacion quedandose callada.

Despues de unos minutos de silencio por parte del hokage, decide hablar," bueno, ya sabemos tu clan ahora quiero preguntarte, ¿de que aldea vienes?." rebeca no sabia que responder asi que le mintio diciendole," vengo de un pueblo cercano" dijo sin ser convincente, el hokage no le creyo, aunque sabiendo todo el papeleo que tiene que hacer se hizo el tonto y le dijo a rebeca," ¿y que buscas en la aldea?" rebeca respondio," quiero volverme la ninja mas fuerte que todas las aldeas hayan visto"dijo esto intentando imitar a naruto, el hokage se sorprendio por lo dicho y le dijo," esta bien, tienes suerte, en realidad estamos apunto de iniciar las clases en la academia ninja, asi que te inscribire para que logres tu sueño." rebeca estaba feliz por lo dicho por el hokage, pero le dijo algo al hokage, "solo faltaba aclarar una cosa, dijo esto con algo de misterio y una pausa al final,!DONDE VOY A VIVIR¡" dijo esto ultimo en un pequeño grito.

Despues de la platica con el hokage y rebeca, estos 2 decidieron llegar a la conclusion de que rebeca al ser una uzumaki deberia vivir con naruto diciendo que era como su prima o algo asi, rebeca no tuvo problema ( obviamente todo lo de la estadia de rebeca se platico con naruto, y este aceptando sin problemas ).

ya han pasado unos dias desde que rebeca se mudo con naruto, y se ha dado cuenta de la mala vida que naruto lleva, asi que ella lo ha mantenido a raya, parando la mala alimentacion que este lleva, y como tambien el desorden de la casa de naruto, haciendo que naruto sea algo mas limpio y educado, y como tambien le enseño a como es que las mujeres tratan a los hombres y como saber si una mujer esta enamorada de un hombre, y no solo eso, sino tambien le enseño matematicas simples, como tambien caligrafia, historia (ninja), los diferentes clanes, y la clasificacion de elementos. Obviamente esto no fue de la noche a la mañana, todo esto transcurrio en los meses antes de entrar en la academia.

Despues de los meses anteriormente mensionados, llego el primer dia de la academia para rebeca y naruto, los cuales salieron mas temprano que los demas para poder apartar lugar (aunque la verdadera intencion de rebeca era robar unos pergaminos de taijutsu y hojas para saber tu afinidad elemental) despues de unos minutos caminando rebeca y naruto llegaron al salonde clases correspondientes, al llegar rebeca le dijo a naruto que lo esperara ya que ella iba al baño, naruto asintio y le cuido la mochila a rebeca. Rebeca salio del salon y se fue a buscar la biblioteca donde se suponia que iba a buscar los pergaminos, estuvo mas de 5 minutos buscando la biblioteca hasta que la encontro y se decidio abrir la puerta, al abrirla no se encontro a nadie, y asi era aun mas facil encontrar los pergaminos ya que estaban clasificados por taijutsus, ninjutsu y genjutsu, rebeca fue directamente a la seccion de taijutsus buscando y robando varios pergaminos de nivel genin y chunin para poder entrenar fuera de la escuela como tambien los papeles de afinidad,los cuales se encontraban en un escritorio, rebeca volvio a l salon solo para ver a un naruto platicando con hinata ( mas roja que un tomate :v ) naruto que llevaba ya un rato platicando con hinata se dio cuenta que hinata estab sonrojada y naruto si sabia que es lo que significaba eso, no como el de la historia original, y al ver que estaba muy sonrojada y que su prima halla vuelto se despidio de hinata con una gran sonrisa y se fue a su asiento con su prima.

minutos despues, se puede ver a un salon lleno de niños platicando de temas triviales, hasta que el sonido de la puerta del aula se escucha abrirse, entrando un hombre de pelo castaño, ojos negros y una cicatrisarriba de la nariz, que le dice a los niños, "soy Iruka Umino, y soy su nuevo maestro".

Aqui termina el primer capitulo de este fanfic, espero que le vaya a gustar este fic, mia amiga rebeca me pidio que hiciera este como mi primer fanfic y asi lo hice.

solo les dire que el proximo capitulo sera interesante,¿podra rebeca aprender taijutsu o ninjutsu en tampoco tiempo?

en el siguiente capitulo "El entrenamiento de Rebeca da inicio"


	2. Un Entrenamiento Agotador

Rebeca y Naruto pasaron el dia en la escuela, aunque de igual forma no hicieron nada interesante, fue mas un dia de presentacion que un dia de estudio.

Despues del dia en la escuela Rebeca y Naruto deciden abrir los pergaminos para ver su contenido, como era de esperarse los pergaminos venian con ninjutsus basicos y un taijutsu pues bastante util.

Rebeca y Naruto decidieron empezar su entrenamiento (obviamente empezando por entrenamiento basico), su entrenamiento duraba toda la tarde, hasta el rumbo de las 9 de la noche, ahi rebeca cocinaba la cena a naruto y le ayudaba a dormir, despues de que naruto dormiera ella seguia con su entrenamiento, debido a que ella sea una uzumaki (recordemos que las personas de ese clan tienen mucho chakra) ella no es hija de 2 uzumakis, osea que ella no tiene gran cantidad de chakra, al contrario, tiene muy poco, comparado a naruto el cual tiene mucho chakra y no puede dominarlo.

paso un año de entrenamiento y no fue nada rapido ya que nuestros 2 amigos entrenaron sin sesar para poder alcanzar un nivel de taijutsu desente y no solo eso sino que rebeca supo que su afinidad tambien era el aire al igual que naruto y rebeca no dudo en usar su sabiduria de tecnicas que ella sabia como se realizaban ( debido a que ella viene del mundo real ) y ella junto con naruto aprendieron el jutsu multiclones de sombra, la bala de aire, y el jutsu de viento cortante y sin olvidar el rasengan (aclaro que esa tecnica no la controlaban del todo) rebeca tambien sabia de habilidades de taijutsus como seria las 8 puertas internas, aunque rebeca seria la unica que le aprenderia y solo llegaria hasta la tercera puerta.

seguiria el examen el examen genin el cual seria bastante basico, este trataria sobre crear clones de sombra (ilusorios), todos los alumnos pasaron incluyendo a naruto y rebeca, despues del examen iruka empezo a decir los equipos genin,

todos serian iguales a los originales solo que rebeca se uniria al equipo 7, iruka les diria que kakashi seria su maestro y que lo esperaran para conocerlo, el equipo 7 estuvo esperando a kakashi durante 2 horas en los cuales rebeca supo lo fastidioso que era tener a sakura en su equipo, ya que está solo hablaba de su amado sasuke ( como de costumbre ), y tener a sasuke tampoco es que fuera agradable ya que en realidad se creia superior a los demas, rebeca sufrio bastante esas 2 horas.

Al termino de la segunda hora kakashi aparecio en el salón, solo diciéndoles a todos a que fueran al techo de la academia para luego desaparecer en un bunshin de hojas, ya que todos subieron,kakashi dijo "bueno es hora de presentarse, yo ire primero, soy kakashi hatake, mis gustos no creo que les interese, no importan mis intereses, y no tengo ninguna meta en comun" con las palabras dichas por kakashi dejaron a todos con una gota al estilo anime en la cabeza, kakashi señalo a naruto para que se presentara ( aqui me saltare lo que dijeron ya que no miro relevancia ) la ultima en presentarse seria rebeca la cual responderia "mis gustos serian cuidar de naruto y hacer ninjutsu, mis intereses serian entrenar para salvar a mis amigos, y mi meta es salvar a la aldea de lo que le espera " todos vieron a rebeca extrañados pero no le tomaron importancia, kakashi solo dijo " los veo en el campo de entrenamiento a las 7 de la mañana, y no desayunen " en eso kakashi desaparecio, todos salieron de la habitación tomando diferentes caminos, en direccion a su casa Rebeca y Naruto deciden ir por unos helados, en el puesto de helados se encontraban hinata y su hermano neji el cual rebeca le gustaba ( siempre le parecio lindo :v ) rebeca le dijo a naruto que fuera a hablar con hinata, naruto fue con hinata, estos empezaron a platicar sin ningun problema, rebeca se le acerco a neji, ella le dijo "hola, soy rebeca, tu eres neji cierto", neji solo la volteo a ver, y tomo a hinata de la mano y antes de irse le dijo "no confio para nada en ti, no te me acerques" dijo lo último con su byakugan activado, para despues alejarse con hinata en mano.

ya era tarde asi que rebeca decidio irse algo triste por lo de neji, rebeca y Naruto llegaron a la casa para cenar bastante comida para la prueba de kakashi la cual ya era sabida por rebeca. Esa noche durmieron mucho por lo que enia al dia siguiente.

Que seguira, como seguira la prueba qure pondra kakashi, lo descubriran en el capitulo 3 "Una Prueba Impresionante"


End file.
